You Don't Know My Pain
by revoltninja
Summary: An apocalypse seen, a world sacrificed, so that one kid could carry on the story and legend of the ninja.  Naruto/X-MenEvo x-over.  Post-Season 5 of X-MenEvo, post-Controlling Kyubi Chakra arc. Summary maybe subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Revoltninja DOES NOT own Naruto, X-Men Evolution, or anything else in the Marvel world. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

* * *

October 5, 2010

Hello friends, faithful readers and soon-to-be faithful readers. This is revoltninja coming to you live (I think. I'm still sitting on the couch, so it's pretty much between dead and alive. Man, I have no life) with another fanfic, and this time its between X-Men Evolution and Naruto. Not before I start, let me explain why this isn't a chapter and where the plot line starts.

A series of shocking revelations and new powers have changed the Naruto world. Naruto has gained control over the Kyubi, Sasuke has implanted Itachi's eyes, and Madara has stolen the Rinnegan, not to mention a new mask. What I'm saying is, Superman, Darkseid, and Granny Goodness...I mean Naruto, Madara, and Sasuke have new powers, and none of them have been explained yet. So I'm going to wait a couple weeks to see if Kishimoto can let his imagination run wild and give us something juicy. Meanwhile, just so you follow me and every turn I make in the story, I'm going to explain to you how the theories and explanations I've made on the new abilities and my view of the Naruto world. Although I'm not criticizing or blaming anyone, I believe this is one important fundamental or tactic that most people forget. And as a result, I get lost in the story just like I did with Huckleberry Finn.

First, when I look at the show, I see it as a show that focuses on the theme of pain and suffering, hence the title of the story. I mean, gosh, Naruto and practically every jinchuriki in the storyline was ignored or given bad treatment during the course of their life. Nagato's, Yahiko's and Konan's parents are all died. Sasuke's whole family is killed. Then Kishimoto goes on to explain how they deal with the pain. Naruto takes up the life of a prankster and jokester to forget his pain, and Sasuke resorts to becoming a mass murderer. Sheesh, teenagers these days.

Second, I'm going to try to explain Naruto's new Kyubi powers to my fullest ability. I've seen people asking a specific question that I've been trying to answer this whole time. If Killer Bee has mastered the Hachibi chakra and Naruto the Kyubi's chakra, why are their forms different? It's also common knowledge (I think) that when a jinchuriki using his biju's chakra, damage is done to his body and his lifespan is shortened? The damage was shown when Naruto went four-tails against Orochimaru, but why wasn't the damage present on Killer Bee's body after he transformed? And here comes my logical (I hope) answer the hopefully solve both questions.

Right before Naruto began training to master the Kyubi chakra, he had a conversation with the toads. I remember a toad telling him that a biju's (tailed beast) was made of two parts, the will and the chakra. So, we know that Naruto seperated the will and put it's chakra in a different part of his mind for easy access and not have to draw it from the Kyubi again. And then when I saw Naruto use his controlled jinchuriki form, I compared it to the Kyubi chakra plus will and the Hachibi chakra transformation. When Naruto twisted his ankle in his controlled jinchuriki form, it didn't heal, instead, he needed a splint. So my theory is that to properly manipulate a biju's chakra just like the biju itself does, you need the biju's will. The biju's will shapes and manipulates it's chakra for it's own attacks. With Naruto's will and the Kyubi's chakra, he has superstrength, superspeed, and chakra-sensing so advanced that he can detect strong hate. Although, in the story, his sensing can sense other emotions.

Before he mastered the Kyubi chakra, the chakra was hurting him and shortening his lifespan. Now it isn't, just like Killer Bee. That leads me to believe that when the biju possesses a harmful will, it's will is poisonous and will make the chakra poisonous to its jinchuriki. So basically, the Kyubi's chakra is like a healing fire, while it's will makes it a destroying fire. That's why Killer Bee can draw the chakra directly from the Hachibi and assume the Hachibi's form, because Hachibi isn't the rampaging monster he used to be. But Naruto can't transform into the Kyubi or use its cloak because he hasn't made amends with the Kyubi. God forbid the Kyubi find another hobby other than feeding off people's hate and influencing them with his.

Now that I think I've got this point down, let me go to another point of controversy that is going to be solved in the story. Is half the Kyubi's chakra (the yin or yang) sealed in Naruto, or is it the full Kyubi? This is my answer/theory. Originally, Minato sealed half of it's chakra in Naruto, and half in himself before dying. But, over time, the Kyubi's chakra "repaired" itself, just like a normal human's chakra returns after some rest. Look at the evidence. The Kyubi easy defeated the Hachibi when it teamed up with Naruto by cutting off it's tails and blasting it point-blank. I don't think he would have been able to do that at half-power. And second is, Madara is practically aware of everything that goes around in the Naruto world. Considering it takes EVERY biju's chakra to bring back the Jubi, Madara would know that only half of its chakra is sealed within Naruto, and that shoots down Akatsuki's purpose and goal right then and there. No, Madara has been watching Naruto since a minute after he was born and wouldn't make that kind of mistake. So, that lead me to believe, that the full Kyubi is currently residing in Naruto right now. And if you want to go into the part where Naruto absorbed the Kyubi's chakra that was in Sora, fine. Remember, Kazuma sealed the excess chakra residue from the Kyubi's attack into Sora, so the yin and yang halves were pretty much still together. So, to put a lid on this controversy, my story is going to contain the full Kyubi in Naruto.

Now, the only thing hampering my discoveries and efforts is the new Sage of the Six Paths seal on the Kyubi. Will it allow the Nine-Tail's will to get through or not? That a question that going to put a real roadblock in the new story. I don't know the answer to that, nor am I going to come up with one for fear of breaking too much from the Naruto continuaty. Like the powers, I'm just going to wait for Kishimoto's explanation on how the seal works.

Just to let you know, this is where my extensive research on both biju, sage, and normal chakra has led me to. All this research was obtained from .com, which is purely factual and managed by a large amount of people, so any mistakes or opinions are almost instantly corrected. Now, to the plot.

The story begins at the end of the Konan vs. Madara fight. Something horrendously awesome is going to happen. No, this is not like one of those Naruto dimension-travelling crossovers that you might read. Actually, it is a Naruto dimension-travelling crossover, but there isn't going to be a Chidori/Rasengan dimension rip or doing something with the Kyubi chakra. It's based off of a legend. There will be two parts, the Naruto part, and the Naruto/X-Men Evolution part. The Naruto part itself is only going to be 2 or 3 chapters. The Naruto/X-Men Evo part, on the other hand, I hope to be never-ending. I've been planning this fanfic for quite some time, so I have some excerpts ready for the second part, but we can't get there, can we? So, to sum it up, the only thing barring you from reading my soon-to-be juicy fanfic is Kishimoto and the new powers he's going to give the two Uchihas and Naruto.

Thanks for your patience and I hope it stays intact long enough for me to forge the next chapter. If you want me to release a spoiler or you have some ideas/suggestions for the story or want to comment, feel free to review. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAYBE SUBJECT TO CHANGE AS NEW INFO IN THE MANGA IS REVEALED.

So, until Kishimoto releases the next d*** Naruto chapter, ja ne.

revoltninja

* * *

October 28, 2010

Hi fellow soon-to-be readers and all those others in this world I don't know. Kishimoto has finally sped things up, only to not write a chapter this week. I'm blabbing right now, so onto the current topic.

I sounded like a real hypocrite 3 weeks ago quoting NarutoWiki and rejecting some other parts of it. So here are some changes to my previous theory. The full Kyubi is NOT sealed in Naruto (yet). Only the yang half. That's the reason Naruto's jinchuriki form is different from Killer Bee's. One, Killer Bee has the full Hachibi in him and its cooperation, two things Naruto doesn't have. I still believe the part about the will changing the nature of the chakra, or "poisoning" it in Kyubi's case. The Kyubi's unfiltered Yang chakra harms anyone who touches it, but when Naruto wields the filtered Yang (life) chakra, Yamato's totems transform into full-blown trees, like it was giving life to them.

Like I said before, I already have written excerpts for Part II, but the real challenge is Part I. I'm planning on starting Part I in the next day or two. I'm going to try as much as I can to write the chapter without creating powers, abilities, or situation that will pretty much be contradicted by the manga once Kishomoto keeps writing more chapters.

Ja ne,

revoltninja


	2. Beginning of the End?

**DISCLAIMER: **revotninja does not own Naruto or X-Men Evolution. Kishimoto has the rights to Naruto and Marvel owns X-Men.

* * *

Konan lied there floating in the water, waiting for her death. She heard stories of how in those spare seconds before death, people recalled on specific moments in their life. Yahiko, Nagato, Jiraiya-sensei. She had already dispatched a piece of paper to their old hideout to signal her departure. Her mind turned toward more foul memories. How is it possible that Madara could have won? She had gauged every strength of his, every weakness. The ten-minute bomb should have taken advantage of the weakness in his phasing ability. Yet, he had the gull to pull an Izanagi on her.

She heard stories of that genjutsu from Nagato. The ability to turn reality into a genjutsu. It was powerful, to say in the least. She heard rumors of Danzo using it against Sasuke during their last stand. Here she was, dying, and she couldn't prevent Madara stealing Nagato. Maybe she should have taken up Deidara's personality and loathed the Sharingan. But look where that got him. Although, knowing Madara and now that he had the Rinnegan, that Deidara's death would probably be reversed. Madara declared that she would die after his genjutsu extracted the information from her, and she could feel her life slipping away.

She gritted her teeth in anger. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was suppose to hold up the bridge to peace. The bridge that Nagato and Naruto would take to rid the world of war and suffering. She failed Nagato, and now she's failing Naruto. Madara had just stolen the Nagato's Rinnegan and if his use of Izanagi is any indication, he maybe able to manipulate the Rinnegan to an even greater extent than Nagato. And that combined with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. She can't just let it happen! She won't let that happen! Ever! She is the one that would support the bridge to peace, and as far as she's concerned, she'll do anything to make it happen.

A green, warm glow made itself known on her right arm. She turned her head slowly to the right, looking inquisitively at the seemingly foreign presence. Her eyes widened considerably. There was a green, glowing seal on her arm, shaped into the kanji for "peace". She recognized the seal. But, moreover, she recognized the workings. Nagato! Her mind drifted back to him applying the seal on her arm. She released the seal with a labored breath.

This was the key! Part of the Human Path's ability. This key would help her continue her mission. The seal could only allow it to be used once, and she was determined to make full use of it. Madara will not crush the bridge to peace. Naruto's the one chance everyone has to save the shinobi world. Taking a labored breath, She summoned the last remaining scraps of her chakra and...

"Ninpo: Shikigami no Mai. Ban Fuin"

* * *

**I hope that was good enough to get your blood running, folks. This is the prologue to the story and a major part of story's structure. This is a far as I'm able to get before waiting for Kishimoto to explain Naruto's new biju powers and provide me with a suitable "jumping off" point. Like I said before, this story will consist of a two parts, a Naruto part (or as I'm naming it, de/part), and a Naruto/X-Men part. Right now, we're in de/part and will consist of maybe 4 chapters, averaging around 5000 words long. It's up to you guys to decide how long the Naruto/X-Men piece will be, i.e. I plan on it being never ending.**

**Ninpo: Shikigami no Mai is the jutsu Konan uses to separate herself into tons of origami papers. "Ban Fuin" translates into "final seal".**

**Ja ne  
****revotninja**


	3. The Warning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or the characters of Marvel. Masashi Kishimoto has the rights to Naruto and Disney owns Marvel. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_(New York, Dr. Strange residence)_

In the Sanctum Sanctorum, Dr. Strange sat meditating above his altar. His eyes were shut in peace as he pondered his last three missions into alternate worlds. One world, ruled by an insane man who was more fit to be in an asylum instead of a palace. The second world, anarchistic. No law, no rules, just chaos. The good Doctor shuddered at the brutality and carelessness of its people. The third world, peace. Safety, happiness, and harmony guaranteed. However, it possessed a flaw. All this peace was dictated...forced. But for the most part, the happiness and harmony were genuine. Those who possessed a seed of the darkness that every world, utopian or not, possessed was "cured".

But, those worlds, however different, all shared the same fate. Doctor Strange visited all three worlds and introduced order. Unfortunately, that was not his reason for meditating at the moment. He was disturbed by his actions regarding the third utopian world order. There was no hate or suffering, but forced peace. Did he have a right to disturb this peace? Did he then have a right to replace that forced, false peace with one of his own? Did he have a right impose order on a world that already possessed it? It was very likely that he allowed chaos and doubt a much larger chance at corrupting the populace and wreaking havoc. He couldn't allow himself to go back and disturb that world again. Altering the history and continuity once more could give way to dire consequences.

As he continued meditating, a strong flash of power sent a crushing pulse that washed across the universe like a tidal wave. Dr. Strange fell onto the mat of his altar and began clutching at his head in immense pain. Enormous amounts of potent power and mental images invaded his mind, none of which remained long enough for him to get a good look at. The pain seemed to continue for an eternity as the pictures went by like a blur. He managed to catch a glimpse of blonde hair before the slideshow ended at one very frightening image. A purple multi-ringed rippling eye with nine tomoes that seemed to stare into his very soul.

An unknown fear gripped and consumed his entire being. Sweat rolled down his face, his body shaking. A lone voice echoed words into his mind, his own voice repeating them:

世界の終わり

別の進化

Once his mouth stopped speaking, he mercifully passed out.

* * *

The fridge door opened, revealing the face of a curious Charles Xavier looking for something to drink. Thirsty, he hurriedly grabbed a box of orange juice, slammed the fridge door shut, and and then wheeled to the table, pouring himself a glass. He chugged it heartily before discarding both items in their respective places. He wheeled out of the kitchen and took a left at the door, only to find three females mutants and Logan.

"Jean, Tabitha, Jubilee. How may I help you?" the Professor greeted.

"We need to go to the mall. Pinky Derry's has ½ off on all cosmetics."

"That's fine. Just be sure not to make Mister Logan do all the lifting. Even adamantium can shatter if subject to such insane and outrageous weight." The feral mutant scowled at him. Wishing his old friend good luck, Xavier turned his chair around and wheeled away, whistling a merry tune. He didn't go too far before telekinetic manipulation turned him around and brought him face-to-face with a certain, quite angry, redhead.

"Credit card, please?" she hissed.

"You do know this is robbery and can be punished by law," the senior telepath pointed out.

"And?" she raised her right eyebrow.

"Fine, you win this time," he said reluctantly, taking out his credit card, "but you are to spend no more than...AAH!" He dropped his credit card and clutched his head in pain.

"Professor...are you...AAH!" Jean dropped to the ground, mimicking her teachers spasms.

"Professor X! Jean!" they all yelled. Logan rushed to the Professor's side while the remaining two girls helped Jean up.

"Guys, c'mon! Get a hold of yourselves!" Tabitha urgently yelled.

"They're being attacked telepathically! Run! Go get McCoy and tell him to get some sedative!" Logan instructed as the two telepaths continued to jerk wildly. Jubilee ran off.

At long last, the duo stopped jolting. Their eyes glazed over and their mouths opened, speaking simultaneously:

世界の終わり

別の進化

* * *

Deadpool was having a mighty fine day. He got three assignments! Three assignments! In one day! He'd be danged if he didn't kill the targets and collect his hardly earned (ahem) reward. Problem was, this job was supposed to be clean. No evidence linking it back to him or his benefactor. He hated these kind of jobs. Any job where he didn't have the freedom to go ratatatatata deserved to be handed to a noobie. God he hated noobies.

He took out his binoculars and observed his target opening up a bottle of alcohol. He watched as the slob popped it opened and dumped a couple drops of it on his table.

"Paranoid freak. Waddya think it is, acid? Hey, that gives me an idea," the insane mercenary muttered to himself.

The target, satisfied with the test, drunk down like soda. Wade could practically hear as it went down his throat.

"Wait for it..."

After half a minute, the guy was starting to look sick. He went for the phone to call for some help, but found it unplugged. Unable to control it, the man threw up all over the floor and fell into a heap beside his mess.

"Bingo. Gotta love S.H.I.E.L.D. tech. Microscopic metal shards that look like ulcers on the autopsy report. Perfect." He took his cell phone and speed dialed his benefactor. "Hello, yeah. I got the guy. Kinda unfortunate. Couldn't hold his alcohol. So, are ya gonna pay me? No? I thought so. Make it snappy. I want it in my account by midnight. Ciao." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He detected something flash overhead and gazed skyward.

"There is a disturbance in the Force."

* * *

The Professor was passed out in Logan's arms, while Jean was in the hands of the Tabby.

Tabby looked at Logan, inquisitively. "What the heck did they just say?"

"It's Japanese. 'Sekai no owari. Betsu no shinka.' It means 'The end of one world. The evolution of another.'"

The two saw McCoy come up the hall with a team of X-Men and New Mutants. "What happened?" McCoy exclaimed.

"They've been attacked telepathically. You six," he pointed randomly, "take these two to the infirmary."

McCoy scanned Logan's face. Something must of happened that he didn't know about. "Something you want to tell me?" he asked, putting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't know, furball. Get the X-Jet prepared. Scott, Rogue, Ororo! You guys are coming with me. There a certain someone I've gotta pay a visit." He lowered his voice and whispered to Beast. "If you want to know what happened, ask the time bomb. But keep it between yourselves. Don't tell the others, especially Charles and Jean. If they ask about it, then you can tell."

Hank nodded.

* * *

They weren't the only ones. Telepaths, psychics, and powerful beings all over the universe heard the call and succumbed to the pain.

* * *

**OK, here the second teaser to the fic. The fic as of now is on hiatus til Naruto finishes most of his training in the manga. For updates on the status of this fic, check out my user page. All the up-to-date news will be posted there. This goes the same for my other TMNT/Batman crossover fic.**

**Ja ne,**

**revoltninja**


	4. Research

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Marvel. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Disney, respectively.

* * *

For as much as he could piece together from his memory and experiences, he had lived three lives: Weapon X, Logan, and Wolverine. Weapon X was a brainwashed assassin, Wolverine was an X-Men, and Logan was a combination of the latter and a wanderer. The title of wanderer was also a coverup for the vast amount of his missing memories, ones which he had yet to unravel. It was also one of two reasons he was piloting the Blackbird, flying over Chicago.

"Man, Kitty'd kill us if she knew we flew to the Windy City without her," Scott said, looking at the city down below.

"Get a glimpse of it while you can, Shades, cuz we ain't stoppin' here," Logan growled.

"Where are we going then?" Rogue asked.

"People living there call it Nippon."

"Does it have anything ta do with tha attack on the Professor and Jean?"

"Half of it."

"And the other half?" Ororo inquired.

"None of your business."

* * *

"Ah we there yet?"

"No."

"C'mon. We're ova Hawaii, the land of sunshine an' palm beaches. This has got ta be da place," Rogue whined.

"I said we're going to Nippon. What part of 'this is not Nippon' don't you understand," Logan grumbled.

"Well, how am I supposed ta know Native Hawaiian?"

Ororo should her head in frustration at the argument and amusement at Logan losing it. The feral mutant was swearing left and right about his (lack of) luck.

"What exactly do these attacks have anything to do with Japan?" Scott blurted.

"How do you figure that, slim?" Logan huffed.

The optic mutant held up his iPad as proof. Internet was activated, and Scott was browsing through. "Google Translate, see? I figured that if we weren't landing here in Hawaii; Japan or China would be next. Besides they don't translate Hawaiian."

Rogue was concerned about something totally different. "How did the Professor allaw ya to have satellite access?" she fumed.

"He didn't," Scott stated matter-of-fact. The others were giving him weird looks.

"So ya hacked inta it?" she yelled.

"No, I hacked into the Blackbird's systems, then hacked into the satellite internet," he said with absolutely no remorse, pointing to the cord hooking up his iPad to the plane's systems. The others just gawked at him.

"Uh, Scott. The Blackbird already has satellite access," Ororo pointed out.

The boy shrugged. "I wanted a challenge."

"Look here, kid," Logan said, stressing the third word. "The Blackbird is a state-of-the-art flying box of beautiful metal, equipped with the most advanced tech and software humanity and mutants can offer. Hell, SHIELD's been having a devil of a time getting their hands on it. This baby's got it all," he finished, patting the dashboard affectionately.

"Tells you something about SHIELD's security, doesn't it?" Scott retorted.

"Fury's gonna have my head for this."

"Ya know, Scott?" Rogue said. "For someone who's such a stickla for da rules, ya sure know how ta break'em."

"I do my best." Scott shrugged it off before returning to his iPad. "Hey Logan, can I do something with the Blackbird's systems for a minute?"

"As long as you don't activate the ejector seat, fine."

The mutant got out of his seat, pulled a water balloon out of his pocket, and went into the little hero's room.

Rogue took off her gloves. "Ah swear, if he's gonna bean me, I'll..."

"Don't worry, Rogue. He won't," Ororo said, powering up. She froze the bathroom door.

"Hey guys, cool it with the powers inside the jet. It can't take it," Logan warned.

The two women just scowled at him and obeyed him reluctantly. After a minute, thumping was heard on the bathroom door. Scott casually broke it down and came out with a full water balloon. He pushed a button on his iPad before looking at the speakers overhead.

"Cannon mode, activated," the plane's female AI said. A compartment opened behind the last passenger window on the left.

"Cannon mode? Scott what'dya think you're doing!" Logan shouted.

"The Blackbird can interface with Cerebro," Scott said simply, loading the water balloon into the cannon.

"So?" they others voiced.

"Basically, I can access any mutant files on Cerebro."

They completely lost Scott's trail of thinking. "And?"

"I'll show you. Blackbird, interface with Cerebro and lock cannon onto mutant Alex Masters-Summers."

They all gasped. "Scott! You wouldn't! Your own brother?" Ororo said, finding it quite difficult to muster the right words.

"Unauthorized targeting. Access Denied. Access Denied," the AI responding.

Rogue shouted with glee. "HA! Take that, you..."

"X-Men Override 077," Scott recited without emotion.

"Huh?" Rogue utter intelligently.

"Scott Summers. Recognized. Interfacing...Locking in."

"Oh no you don't," Rogue stormed over, irate. "X-Men Override 043! Cannon Lockdown!"

"Anna Marie. Recognized. Cannon Lockdown."

Everyone stared at Rogue. "Anna...Marie?" they asked incredulously.

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. "Ah guess the professor made one up for me 'cuz I wouldn't tell'm my real one," she quickly covered up. The Goth scanned the faces of her fellow mutants in the plane and let out a quick, suppressed sigh when it looked like the others bought it. "'scuse meh. Ah got a little something ta take care of," she waved before dashing to the back of the plane.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Scott asked.

"Not for a second. She had the lying vibe rolling offa her. Besides, can't lie to me," Logan said, pointing to his nose.

"Right...now, where were we? Oh yeah, X-Men Override 077. Target Alex Masters-Summers."

"Target Confirmed. God, I thought you humans would never make up your minds. More power needed," the AI droned.

"Who's the bright spark that decided to give the Miss Terminator here a writhing sense a humor?" Wolverine drawled.

"Who cares," Scott shrugged. "Storm, if you don't mind."

The elder mutant let out a defeated sigh as she poured a couple hundred volts of electricity into the terminal. The cannon hummed and then shot out the missile.

"Well, that's that," Scott chirped, dusting of his hands. Logan and Ororo groaned.

"Scott, don't you feel somewhat terrible that you are pranking your brother in this manner?" the African mutant asked.

"Oh yeah, it's tearing me up."

* * *

_(Down Below)_

"Come on, dude! Pass it! Alonzo's wide open!" Alex shouted.

"Can't! Tina's in the way!" Werlo yelled back.

By majority vote, Alex's friends had decided that this time they would reenact the Pro Bowl instead of going surfing. Granted it bummed the younger mutant out, but he decided to "go with the flow", so to speak. Besides, these guys already knew about him being a mutant, so why waste hard-to-come-by friends. It was not like the townspeople hated him. No, far from that. He was treated quite warmly, in fact. The real problem was the town itself was pretty small. The next town over was the bigger one and therefore the tourist hub. It was the tourists who weren't fond of him. Alex wasn't exactly known, in the next town, and frankly, didn't want to be. The reactions from tourists who might have seen his momentary face on TV was one he had often feared.

Werlo decided to go for the long shot, screening the ball off to Alex. A few broken tackles here and jump there and Alex was in for a 9-yard touchdown. He had to admit. Scoring that felt good.

Zing! That, on the other hand, didn't feel good. Alex recoiled as a water balloon struck his back. The disturbed mutant turned around, scanning his friends for the one who did it. Just as he was about to pinpoint the culprit, his phone rang. Alonzo picked it up from the sandy sideline and tossed it to his friend.

"Hey Scott, what's up?" the Hawaiian greeted.

"Been good, Alex. How's the game going?"

"Wait, you wouldn't be-" he looked up and saw the Blackbird hovering over the entire field soundlessly. "Nice of you to drop by."

"Sorry, I can't stay. Have an appointment in Japan. By the way, feeling soaked?"

"Scott, you jerk! How did you-"

"Blackbird cannons," Scott replied proudly.

"Hold on a sec," Alex said. He turned to his pals listening to the conversation. "Got a balloon?"

"Fine I'll hold. Not like he can hit me up here," the elder Summers said confidently to his fellow mutants.

The four mutants watched with an interested gaze as Alex walked over to a nearby hose and filled up his water balloon. "I'm pulling up just in case," Logan warned.

"What does that idiot think he's doing shooting from way down there?" Scott asked. Their eyes all widened collectively as Alex's hand started to glow.

"PULL UP, PULL UP, PULL UP!" Scott yelled. Logan yanked the controls as the balloon was fired from the hand.

"Stop pulling up!" Ororo yelled. "It's probably a block of ice by now."

"Oh…" the clawed mutant relaxed his grip on the controls. The frozen ball of ice shot through the left window of the Blackbird, broke up against the interior metal, and cracked Scott's iPad screen with a much smaller cube.

"Aren't these windows supposed ta be bulletproof?" Rogue said in shock.

"Payback is best served cold, Scott," said Alex through his phone.

"You're lucky I don't jump out of the plane right now and take you on," Scott shot back.

"We both know our powers are useless against each other."

"How about an old-fashioned-"

Ororo, with a little wind levitation, floated the phone into her hand. "Alex, sorry to disturb you, but we must be on our way to Japan," she said.

"No prob, Storm. Say hi to the rest."

"Will do…"

"Stubborn brat," Scott muttered as she hung up.

* * *

_(In Japan, after landing)_

The four-mutant team walked onto a rural estate, closing the Blackbird's bay doors behind them.

"Logan, are you alright coming back to Japan after what happened with Mariko?" Ororo asked.

"Don't worry your head. We're just visiting an old friend of mine. He's somewhat of a mentor."

"Is he a mutant or a supahero?" Rogue asked.

"Wrong on both offem," Wolverine replied. "But he is a martial artist who can give me a really hard time if I really ever went against him. Besides, he has this calming effect on me. Can't ever go berserk when he's around. The man's something special in both ways."

"Sounds lahke someone ya look up to," Rogue said.

"He is my mentor, remember?"

They step onto the front porch and knocked on the Japanese style doors.

"Hisashiburi jana, Logan."

"You could always tell it was me, sensei," the feral mutant said as he opened the doors. The four X-Men followed Logan's lead and kneeled down on the mats before the table. "All these years, and not one grey hair."

"I'm a healthy man. Sue me. I heard what happened with Mariko in Madripoor. Do you want to discuss it?" Logan's mentor said. He looked to be a man around 40 years old with pitch black hair and onyx eyes. His hair covered his forehead in the front, but stopped an inch above the shoulder in the back. He was wearing a black/dark blue long sleeve shirt, which was mirrored by his pants.

"Some other time, sensei. I came because I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Speak your mind."

"I came here because the Jean and Chuck were hit at the same time by something telepathic. Powerful, too. They're also squirming like a batch of fresh students out of the academy. But at the end, they were muttering something like they were possessed," Logan explained.

"But why would you come to me? I'm certainly not an expert in these kinds of matters."

"Yeah, but they were saying something I heard you warn me about a couple times."

"Hoh? This is getting interesting. What were they exactly saying that made you come here?" the sensei questioned as he lifted a cup of tea to his lips.

"世界の終わり別の進化."

The man choked on his tea and dropped his cup to the tatami mats. The team's eyes traced from the mats to the man's face, and found his eyes wide in fear. Logan looked at the man's eyes again. He could have sworn that his eyes flashed in a weird way.

"Sensei? Sensei? Are you okay? Sensei!"

The man snapped out of his shock. "I'm sorry, Logan. This is just very shocking."

"Well, we at least know that you know what the heck is going on around here," Scott said.

"That is right. It is just that this is a little sooner than I expected. 'The end of one world, the evolution of another.' It's a warning for the coming of someone."

"Yeah, but what about a world that is going to be destroyed? Is it ours or another one?" Logan inquired again.

"And who's this person that is coming?" Rogue asked.

"The person who is coming is a being of great power. He is the _Kono Yo no Kyuseishu_ and the _Yogen no Ko_. Among others, he calls to peace and has the power of bringing out the best in people."

"'The Savior of This World' and the 'Child of the Prophecy'? Sensei, who are you talking about? If he's a savior and calling to peace, why's he out to destroy the world?" Logan pushed.

"No. The world that is being destroyed is not yours. It is mine."

The team's eyes widened in shock. "'Yours'? 'Mine'? You mean you're an alien?" Scott said in disbelief.

"Relax, I'm human," the sensei said. "But I don't exactly originate from this dimension."

"Logan was right when he said that you were special. But no matter how special, it's amazing that someone with no superhuman powers like you knows about these prophecies and such," Ororo said.

"Who said I didn't have any superhuman powers?"

Logan frowned. "I thought you said you were human."

"I am," the sensei replied. "But I'm as human as you are."

"Ya mean you're a mutant?" Rogue asked.

"Yes and no. Per se is probably more fitting. Logan, did I ever tell you my real name?"

"Ya kidding? You were always the Kuraimei-sensei to me. I can see why you chose that, considering your eyes are blacker than coal."

"It's true. My eyes are black. Although, there is a different reason I chose that nickname. However, it's about time you knew my real name," the man said as he stood up. "I am Uchiha Seizo, the Kuraimei of Konoha."

"Konoha?" Logan exclaimed as he stood up, too. "Stop messing with me! You always said that it was ninja village-"

"Hidden in the Leaves."

"I thought you said it was a legend. It actually exists?"

"Yes. And that is my home."

"The one that is-," Rogue started.

"Follow me," he instructed.

The three seated mutants stood up and followed Logan and his sensei. "A long time ago, there was a man from my dimension called the Sage of the Six Paths. He was a very powerful man. So powerful, that he may be able to defeat the superpowered community quite easily. The power of the Hulk couldn't begin to compare."

The team's eyes widened as they tried to analyze and pinpoint the threat of this man.

"Around that time, there existed a monster of incredible energies. It was a monster that terrorized our world. You may think of it as the Legend of St. George and the Dragon, only the both of them held a power were there was no parallel. The Sage of the Six Paths defeated the monster, and became known as 'The Savior of this World'. The _Kono Yo no Kyuseishu_."

"I thought you said that he wasn't the guy that was coming," Scott said.

"He isn't. Hundreds of years later, there was a man named Jiraiya who tried to find an answer of peace to the war-inflicted world. A prophecy was foretold that he would raise a disciple who would revolutionize that world by either saving it or destroying it. The disciple would be called the _Yogen no Ko_, 'the Child of the Prophecy'. Jiraiya took a number of apprentices, the last one I remember being a bright, blonde kid named Namikaze Minato. The boy had a talent for being fast, and many thought him to be a prodigy. However, certain events threw me out of my home dimension. As I was being exiled, I learned of a prophecy that told of the world being destroyed and a new version of the_ Kono Yo no Kyuseishu_ being sent here. Later on, considering Jiraiya's judgement in disciples, I came to the conclusion that the _Yogen no Ko_ would not destroy the world, and that he was also the _Kono Yo no Kyuseishu_. But how my home world is going to be destroyed, I still don't know. I also don't know why the two prophecies are contrasting each other."

"So, this Narikamazi guy is the going to be the one jumping over here," Rogue asked.

"Namikaze," the master corrected. "And I don't know. I keep having this feeling that he has passed away, yet he's still alive."

"Like zombie?" Rogue said.

"No. The possibility of that is infinitely small," the man replied. He arrived at another door, and like the previous ones, he opened them wide open. This time, the sight that greeted them wasn't another hall, but a room filled with mementos. The man pulled out a long, black bandana of sorts and displayed it to his guests. "This is my hitai-ite, my forehead protector. Engraved on this metal plate is the symbol of my village. It's evidence of my loyalty."

"Do you have any proof of this or your origins?" Storm asked.

"Ororo!" Logan interjected.

"Don't worry, Logan. It's fine. If you want me to show proof, I'll need a piece of paper," the traveler said.

"Uh, sure." Storm fished through her purse, tore out a notepad paper, and held it out to the man.

He rolled up his sleeves and touched the paper that was still in her hand with his index finger. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and soon, the paper ignited.

"Woah," breathed Scott.

"I think this would be enough proof," the ninja said.

"Okay, let's say you're a really good magician," Rogue said.

He turned to face her and started walking in her direction. "Ah yes, but a magician wouldn't be able-" he disappeared from in front of her "-hide in plain sight," said his voice from right behind her. Rogue spun around "-like I can," he said from behind her again.

"Cut that out!" Rogue exclaimed. "I believe ya."

"Besides, you could also take some of my power and memories from me," the shinobi said. "I'll barely feel the drain."

"No thanks."

"Sensei, what are these?" Logan asked, pointing to two symbols etched into the wall.

"This paper fan is called in _uchiwa_, and it's the symbol of the Uchiha. That swirl is the symbol of a different prominent clan. Each Konoha wore it shinobi, celebrating the long friendship between them and one of the villages founding clans." The visitors kept looking around while their host just stood there, bowing his head in a solemn manner.

"Sensei, you okay?"

"Yes. The problem is that Konoha, the entire shinobi world…it was my home. It being all lost makes me want to see it one last time," he said, turning to face them. "The _Yogen no Ko_ is on his way here. If you ever meet him, understand that he has just lost everything. Please try to make him feel welcome. He is most likely the last shinobi besides me, and holds valuable knowledge that many in this world would stop at virtually nothing to obtain. If you ever end up at odds or fight with him, make sure to not hold back. Each of those said to be the _Kono Yo no Kyuseishu_ have had remarkable potential. He is strong for a reason."

"Is there a way to save your home dimension?" Ororo asked.

"I'm afraid not. As far as I understand, this was all set in motion by the Sage of the Six Paths himself. Nothing can stop it."

"Fine," Logan huffed as he turned toward the door. "But if you need anything from me, sensei, you know where to reach me."

"I can take care of myself," Seizo retorted. "You know that quite well. You could never beat me."

"There's always next time," Logan shot back. "We're goin'."

The host led his guests to the door and waved them goodbye. After he saw the Blackbird take off, he went back to his table and began wiping the tea mess he forgot there. He wiped the last of it up and tossed the towel into a nearby hamper. When he sat back down, a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in."

A man with long black hair and a kimono walked in with a teenage girl. "I've brought Ichiki Hisako as you requested, sir," the man said.

"Thank you, Mikage Kikyo. Anyways, how are you doing, granddaughter?"

* * *

**And here's the next teaser. I know it stinks. It's just that I can't find a beta who does Naruto and X-Men. Time to answer a couple questions.**

**Yes, Neji is going to be here. In fact, the vast majority of the cast is going to have immensely heavy influences here, too. However, I still don't know about Kabuto, Tobi, or Madara. I keep going over the scenarios and the possibilities are just not there. I'll need some serious persuasion if you guys want them in.**

**This is primarily a crossover between Naruto and X-Men. There will be heavy influences from other major Marvel characters like Iron Man (Armored Adventures), Hulk, and etc. I may even form the Avengers. There will also be appearances from other mangas, like The Breaker, Bleach, Disciple Kenichi anime, and other martial arts mangas I may come across (I'll notify you when the additions become official). Also, Kikyo Mikage and the incident with Mariko is from the Wolverine anime. The events of both the Wolverine anime and Blade anime are part of this fic. A simple search on the internet and you can find both series dubbed or subbed, according to your preferences, on Megavideo.**

**And there was a review about Naruto having the Rinnegan. This is not true. The visions that Dr. Strange, Silver Surfer, and the telepaths were getting are images of different people from the Naruto universe. The slideshow ENDED with Rinnegan staring at them. The Rinnegan is the symbol of the Sage's power, and it seemed fitting that the symbol of Sage's power would appear in tandem with the Sage's voice.**

**I'm trying to make this fic different from other Naruto/X-Men fics (or any other show), in the way that everything's canon, and that the friends and experiences that Naruto left behind are going to determine the direction of the story heavily. Naruto's not going to have an X-Gene, powers from other shows, or a Mary Sue (male version lol). He's going to have his normal Rasengan, Sage Mode, jinchuriki, and etc., powers. If you are looking for Naruto to have a katana or a long sword, you're probably looking in the wrong place. From when I've seen, Naruto is more attuned with short weapons like kunais and Asuma's chakra knives. Also, I chose the name Uchiha Seizo because Seizo was the name of Sarutobi Sasuke's rival in Japanese folklore. Btw, Naruto's new friendships with the tailed beasts and Kurama (Kyubi's real name lol) threw a wrench in the release of this fic, but is also made directing the plot a little easier. So...what do you think of the teaser? Surprised? Disappointed? Can't wait for the release of the real story? It'd be appreciated if you posted a review.**

**If any of you are fans of DC and TMNT, check out my other fic. It would also be nice if you could find me a beta for that fic, since it has some personality faults. I'd really appreciate if someone would also beta for this fic, too.**

**If you have any other questions or comments, PM me or review. Also, from now on, look to my profile page for updates on either fic and check the new avatar (lol). Btw, I'm thinking of changing my penname to "rvoltinin"…whaddya think?**

**revoltninja**


End file.
